Out Cold
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: One shot. It was suppose to be a simple operation, but something unexpected occured. Warning, this is my first femslash! You have been warned. Wanna know who they are? Come in and read. Please RxR!


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, it's owned by Capcom.

Author's Note: I'm a femslash whore, there needs to be femslash, therefore, I have created my favorite femslash couple in my favorite game universe. So with that said, this story contains femslash/yuri/girl on girl action. You have been warned. If you have a problem with it, DO NOT READ! If I see any reviews saying "ewww" then I will ignore you, laugh at you, and think you are stupid. And so… Enjoy the story! Oh and also, I'm making everyone a year older, so this all takes place roughly about 6-9 months after Code: Veronica.

**Out Cold**

"Goddammit!" Claire Redfield exclaimed as she sat on the cold floor, one hand clutching at her bullet proof vest, another in a fist, trying to push itself into the ground.

"I'm sorry!" shouted Rebecca Chambers, the current and only medic on the team of rogue law enforcement personnel, fighting against an evil corporation. "I just need to make sure you don't get an infection." Finally finished administering the disinfectant to Claire's wound.

"I know, I know. Still doesn't mean it doesn't hurt," Claire began to groan as Rebecca began to wrap up her leg.

Earlier that night, the group broke into one of Umbrella's lower level facilities in North Dakota, a seemingly easy operation, except for the fact it was heavily guarded by Navy SEAL type guards. Oh how it would have been easier with the slow and quite stupid zombies rather than conscious trained military men with big guns. While snooping, the girls teamed up leaving Leon and Carlos no choice but to group. Stupidly, the girls hadn't been watching exactly where they were going and hadn't seen the camera inside one of the offices. Within minutes, a swarm of men came and just about decided it would have been better to shoot first and ask questions later. Claire, being the better shot, had returned fire while running, however, she wasn't quick enough not to catch a stray bullet in her left thigh. Without much of a choice, the girls ran down into the basement labs and into a giant walk-in freezer, closing and locking it behind them.

While inside, Rebecca's main priority was Claire. The younger girl had had her friend sit and ripped open her black cargo pants just a little more to get a better look at her wound. Thankfully it had hit off to the side and cut right through the meat. It'd hurt for a while, but there wouldn't be any permanent damage. The medic just used disinfectant and wrapped Claire's thigh with gauze, telling her to stay off her leg for a while.

Being stuck inside a giant freezer wasn't exactly appealing, and the lighting inside was severely minimal, a tiny blue, not so bright florescent light near the fan. Inside, there was a gurney, why exactly, Rebecca couldn't even begin to guess. There were a lot of metal racks but there wasn't anything useful inside, nor was there anything incriminating toward Umbrella. It was just what it looked like: a giant walk-in freezer. A machine that would store fresh meat or seafood, yet, it was being used for nothing. 'Maybe they decided to clean up before we got here,' Rebecca thought to herself, bitterly.

The medic turned around to her friend, who sat on the floor against the cold wall, huddled to herself, slightly shaking. Rebecca walked up to her friend and kneeled down, "You cold?"

"Oh it's just a titty bit nipply here," Claire smiled, being rewarded with a chuckle from Rebecca.

"Okay, I'll go see if we're clear, then we can look for a safe place that's not so, uh, nipply." Standing up and turning, Rebecca walked back to the door, gun in hand, ready for just about anything as she place her hand on the lock, unlocking it. With nerves of steel, Rebecca took a deep breath and pushed at the door… Only to not have it move even an inch. 'What the…?' Rebecca pushed again, putting all her 100 pounds of weight against the door; the petite girl had no luck. Yet she tried again, this time smashing her shoulder into the metal door, which caused a sharp pain to shoot through her body. "Damn…" she said dejectedly. 'This is so not good.'

"Hey, Becca? What happened? What's wrong?" Claire asked from her stop on the floor as she attempted to stand.

Rebecca noticing, hurried over and gently pushed Claire back down, "Don't. You need to stay off that leg for a bit longer." Slowly the medic sat next to the slightly older girl huddling closer for warmth, "The door is stuck. We're probably going to have to wait it out a bit."

"What! Oh you're fucking kidding me right?" Claire was a bit angry, but she wasn't completely disappointed. In the back of her mind, almost unconsciously, she thought about how this was perfect for her to spend just a little alone time with Rebecca.

Ever since the girls met, Claire had found something utterly adorable in Rebecca. At first, she denied anything other than a friendship, but soon she began to realize it was something else. It confused Claire to no end, she'd never been attracted to a girl before, but she never ruled it out of the picture either. Soon though, Claire did realize her feelings for the younger girl, but never said anything to her; just waited and loved to spend time with Rebecca whenever possible.

Several minutes passed, and both girls finally managed to warm just the tiniest bit, staying close together. "P-probably best to… Stay awake," Rebecca said, slightly stuttering due to the cold. She leaned closer to the taller girl, Claire being 5'6" and 118 pounds, did help in keeping warm. Hell, even Jill Valentine, who stood at 5'4" and weighed 110 pounds would help keep warm better than Rebecca who was barely, if even, 5'3" and again, barely 100 pounds.

"Okay," Claire said with a smile, "So what's between you and Carlos? H-he seems so, uh, enjoy being near you."

"W-what!" Rebecca shot up, "N-no he doesn't!" Had it been normal temperature, a blush would've made itself blatantly clear on the younger girl's face. "Does he?"

With a slight cringe, Claire managed a smirk, "Oh yeah."

Rebecca looked down, a little sad, "Too bad for him."

"Why is that?" Claire asked.

"It's not him I have my eye on." Rebecca leaned back again, this time not on Claire, and closed her eyes.

"Oh…" again Claire was internally disappointed. 'Must be Leon… Or even Chris. Oh man, if it's Chris… Well, Jill's already got claim on him.'

"You."

For a moment, Claire thought she had imagined Rebecca say it, she thought what she heard was maybe a mumble or even something in her mind. After a few moments of debate in her head, Claire turned to Rebecca and said, "What?"

Rebecca took a deep breath, keeping her eyes closed, she finally let it out and repeated, "You." She opened her eyes and faced Claire, "It's you I have my eye on." Then quickly she turned the other way, wanting to look anywhere except at the older girl.

Too bad Rebecca couldn't see the smile growing on Claire's face, then she wouldn't have anything to be embarrassed about. Claire, being the more outgoing and courageous of the two simply said, "Hey, Becca," then as the smaller girl turned to face Claire, the taller girl took her hand and quickly placed it on Rebecca's cheek and quickly leaned in and pressed her lips onto the cold lips of Rebecca.

When she leaned back, then it was Claire's turn to be a little embarrassed; she still looked at Rebecca, who looked a little dazed as she blinked.

"Uh," was all Rebecca managed to say.

"Oh, I don't think I'm that good," Claire said as she laughed.

Rebecca managed a smile and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "You too?"

"For a while. Not something I normally do, but, not against it."

Again Rebecca smiled, "So then, when we get out of here…?"

"Looks like we may have to break the hearts of our dear Leon and Carlos. But they'll get over it." Again Claire chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Rebecca and brought her closer, for warmth, but mainly for contentment now that their feelings were out in the open.

Long moments passed, was it merely minutes? Perhaps it was hours. Yes, that seemed right in Rebecca's mind, hours had passed since they'd gotten stuck inside this freezer. Despite leaning together with Claire, the cold became too powerful to ignore.

"I can… I can b-barely… f-feel my… my hands," Rebecca shivered, clutching onto Claire's vest.

Claire in turn, was also entirely cold, the hole in her pants not making things any easier. "I c-can't f-feel my l-legs. Heh, a-at least th-the bullet hole d-doesn't hurt anym-more."

"God… I h-hope L-leon and C-carlos find us. I don't kn-know how m-much longer… I can t-take this."

"J-just a… b-bit… longer." But Claire herself wasn't convinced, she feared if the boys hadn't found them yet, they may never find them. "Rebecca," Claire said, "We'll m-make it out. W-we both have re-reasons right?" The younger girl nodded, "Good." Then Claire smirked, "W-where there's a w-will… There's a w-way. Right?"

Seeing Rebecca smiled, Claire leaned in and kissed her once again. This time, the kiss wasn't just some innocent little peck, but it was urgent, almost as if it was a matter between life and death, which in their case, may be right. Quickly, their kiss grew, helping ignite warmth within them as their blood pressure began to rise. Slowly, Claire began to move herself to her right to lean above Rebecca, she had almost made it too, that is, until her wounded leg reminded her of its presence.

"Ahh!" Claire exclaimed as she came crashing back onto her original spot. Her face twisted in shock and pain as she clutched onto her leg.

"Claire!" shouted Rebecca as she moved in and placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"No," Claire said breathlessly, "It's fine. Just… Pressure." She gave Rebecca a small smile telling her not to worry. "Now," she grabbed Rebecca by the collar with one hand, while her other moved itself behind her neck, "Where were we?" she said seductively as her lips resumed their place in a battle with Rebecca's as she pulled the medic slightly on top of her, making sure to avoid her wounded leg.

Heat began to rise within the girls as their kiss grew. Finally, Claire gained entrance into Rebecca's mouth, and she explored with her tongue; Rebecca also did the same. It began as something innocent, but now, as their life hung on the line, Claire wasn't going to take any chances. She had missed out on showing someone she cared about them before they had died, but she wasn't going to let the same thing happen with Rebecca. If she was going to die, she was going all out.

With that, determination in mind, also because of the situation, Claire's hands began to unstrap Rebecca's vest with desperation. In turn, Rebecca fumbled with Claire's. Both girls, filled with desperation, even loss of hope, didn't care about taking things slow or fast or what have you. It was in the now they were thinking of. Breaking apart only for a moment to remove the heavy vests, they returned to their onslaught of kissing. Both having a simple blouse under the vests, they hadn't bothered to remove them. They may have been heated by passion, but they were still in a giant freezer.

They began to explore each other, hands roaming over chests and over backs. Claire's hands found their way under Rebecca's shirt, her cold hands only slightly making the medic jump in shock, only slightly, before returning to kissing her lover. It was mostly Claire doing the roaming, Rebecca having to use her hands and arms to keep herself from falling onto Claire, again keeping her wounded leg in mind.

Soon, Claire slickly undid the hooks in Rebecca's bra and moved one hand toward the front, while keeping the other around the smaller girl. Claire's hand found one of Rebecca's breasts and began to gently knead it, causing Rebecca to moan into Claire's mouth; slowly, Claire continued to massage her breast harder ever so slightly while tightening her grip with her arm around Rebecca.

In her 19 years, Rebecca had never felt this, never been touched like this. Growing up, she'd always spend her time studying or whatever child geniuses do, she'd barely had one boyfriend and all they ever did was kiss. And he was a bad kisser at that, nothing compared to Claire. Claire in turn, had more experience in her 20 years, she wasn't a virgin, but she had only slept with one guy, and just once. She had found it utterly painful and unpleasant. The guy couldn't even kiss properly. In her mind, Claire thought Rebecca beat him hands down. It was no contest.

After a while, Rebecca grew antsy, wanting also to feel Claire the way Claire was feeling her. Using just one arm to support herself, her other hand reached under Claire's shirt and went upward. She was vaguely shocked, yet not surprised, to find that Claire was wearing a sports bra rather than a normal one. Still, it was just an obstacle that needed to be, and would be overcome. With some effort, Rebecca managed to get her hand to lift the elastic over Claire's breasts and her hand happily began massage one of them. In pure bliss, Claire leaned her head back and took a deep, airy breath, and moaned. Seeing her exposed neck, Rebecca leaned in and began to kiss and slightly suck at the base of Claire's neck.

Enjoying it completely, Claire was barely able to form a though in her mind. Finally she was able to form out her plan, "Rebecca…" Claire moaned, and when Rebecca leaned back to look at Claire, she continued, "Turn around," she ordered in a sultry voice. As Rebecca began to turn Claire added, "Lean on me." Feeling Rebecca's light weight on her, first she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and leaned her head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Ready?"

"Yes," Rebecca barely whispered.

One of Claire's hands planted itself on Rebecca's shoulder and ran down her arm and linked with her hand. While Claire's other hand moved under Rebecca's shirt and began to knead her breast once again. Claire pressed her lips against Rebecca's neck and gently nibbled on her skin.

After several minutes, the heat grew and became unbearable. The hand that was massaging Rebecca's breast traveled down her torso to the top of her pants. With some effort, Claire managed to undo the belt and unbutton and unzip Rebecca's pants; Claire's hand traveled inside and grinded its way under Rebecca's cotton panties. Slowly, Claire's fingers found Rebecca's most sensitive area between her lower lips, and pressed against Rebecca causing the younger girl's mouth to open wide, taking in sharp breaths, and close her eyes as a sharp, ecstasy type feeling ran throughout her body.

Claire continued to press and rub against Rebecca, and was pleased when she felt Rebecca's hand squeeze her own. Gradually, Claire used more pressure to give Rebecca more bliss, despite their awkward position.

"Oh, god," Rebecca moaned as her body jolted a bit.

Then, Claire found Rebecca's opening and first pressed one finger inside and began to move it, in and out. After a moment, she added another finger moving them both in and out, feeling Rebecca jolting within her embrace. Claire skillfully used her hand to not only continue her fingering of Rebecca, but also used her palm to press pressure against Rebecca's most sensitive part of her, causing her to reach closer to her climax with each jolt throughout her body.

Even Claire herself began to feel herself grow ecstasy as she felt Rebecca grow. Her hand moved harder against Rebecca and moved in and out faster and faster. Claire's hand let go of Rebecca's and went under her shirt, grabbing a bit roughly onto Rebecca's breast and began to squeeze it and massage it. Quickly both girl's heat rose, Rebecca more so due to the fact it was her feeling the penetration and having her zone rubbed against hard.

"Oh, god!" Rebecca shouted as she moaned harder and harder, her body unable to control itself. When she felt Claire enter a third finger inside her, she breathed in sharply, not even able to form words anymore. Soon, Rebecca hit her peak as quakes traveled through her body causing her to shake and tremble on top of Claire. Slowly, her body calmed as Claire removed her hand from underneath Rebecca's clothing, her hand quite moist. Quickly, Claire wiped her hand on her pants then wrapped both arms around Rebecca, giving her a loving kiss on her head as Rebecca snuggled closer into Claire. The cold definitely the last thing on their mind as they both had smiles on their faces.

"Hey," Claire said as she held Rebecca.

"Hmm?" Rebecca replied as she looked up toward Claire.

"So, how about I take you out this weekend? You know, dinner, movie, the whole date scene?" Claire asked with a smile.

With a smile, Rebecca replied, "Of course. But," Rebecca leaned forward a bit more and gave Claire a quick kiss, "One condition. Next time I get to-"

But whatever Rebecca was about to say was interrupted by a banging at the door of the giant freezer. Quickly and in a panic, Rebecca buttoned up her pants while Claire struggled to get to her feet, after a tremendous amount of effort, she finally managed. Then, both girls reached for their hand guns and pointed at the door, ready to shoot if need be.

Then, the door nearly exploded open to reveal the relieved faces of Leon and Carlos.

"Girls!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Good God!" Claire said, "What the hell took you guys so long?"

"Yeah, like we knew where you chicas were. Not like the radios were working in here," Carlos replied.

"Claire," Leon intervened, "What happened to your leg?"

"I got shot," Claire replied simply.

"It's not a bad wound," Rebecca added, "She's just got to stay off her leg for a few days for the muscle to heal."

"Yeah so did you guys get the files we needed?" Claire asked as she began to use Rebecca to support herself, the smaller girl was happy enough to let her.

"Yeah, we found them. We should get going, it'll be dawn soon."

'It's that late already?' Claire thought to herself, then smiled, 'Well, we were pretty busy.'

"Claire?" Leon questioned, "What are you smiling about?"

"Huh? Oh," Claire chuckled, "Because I'm thinking about how I get to spend about a week in bed. Looking, uh, forward to it." With a smile, she stole a quick glance at Rebecca.

"Then let's go!" Carlos exclaimed as reloaded his assault rifle.

"Here," Leon walked up to the two girls, "Claire, lean on me."

The two girls looked at each other, knowing it was best seeing as how Rebecca was not only smaller than Claire, but not as strong. But it was fine, Rebecca knew she was the one Claire had picked.

"Everyone ready?" Leon asked as he held onto Claire, gun in hand. When everyone nodded, the group made their way out.

Several days later, the weekend did come. Claire and Rebecca enjoyed their date, seeing a movie, making out in the theater a bit, then went to dinner at a diner. It was a fine evening, except for the cane Claire had to use. At the end of the night, the girls were at Rebecca's studio apartment standing at the doorway in the abandoned hall.

"I can't stop kissing you," Claire said before planted her lips onto Rebecca's once again. "You're addicting."

"Mmm," Rebecca moaned then she remembered something. Her eyes shot open and she pulled back, slightly pulling Claire into her apartment, "Call Chris. Tell him your spending the night here."

Although Claire was confused, she liked the idea, "Okay?" She closed and locked the door as she went to the phone.

"Remember," Rebecca began as she hugged Claire from behind, "When we were in the freezer and I was interrupted?"

"Uh huh."

"I'll show you."

They kissed once again and didn't stop there. They continued and their passion grew throughout the night.

_End Scene_

Author's Note: There really needs to be more femslash in this universe, hell in general!


End file.
